


My Brother's Keeper

by angrbodagiantess



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard isn't so bad, Brother Feels, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mute Loki, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrbodagiantess/pseuds/angrbodagiantess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They hadn't stitched his lips shut, not this time, but, Loki thought, they might as well have.' Loki can't speak, but whatever's the matter with Thor, then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> And now it's time for: one-shots that come out of nowhere! Enjoy the show. ;3

They hadn't stitched his lips shut, not this time, but, Loki thought, they might as well have.

His closed fist lingered over Thor's door, uncertain and frozen. He didn't know why he hesitated. Perhaps because it was stupid, this visit, why was he even visiting Thor? It's as if his legs had a mind all their own, taking him here even as he had meant to visit the library.

For long minutes of silence his fingers remained unmoved, his mind swirling with activity, trying to discern why he had come here.

It had only been two days, hadn't it? Two days since Odin had placed the geas on him to prevent the liesmith from using his chosen craft. And how convenient for everyone that the magic binding his tongue simultaneously robbed the trickster of nearly all his magical repertoire. Simple spells were possible, but little else.

Sighing quietly and feeling no-less ridiculous standing before his once-brother's door, Loki walked away. He couldn't speak so what purpose could he have here? Nothing, it was pointless.

Turning a corner down the corridor the mischief god didn't see his elder brother's head poke out for a moment, then disappear back inside.

.

Three days after his baffling and as-yet unexplained visit to Thor's chambers, Loki forced himself out of his self-imposed isolation. He had been brooding for three days and he abruptly realized that that would, so  _easily_ , show that he  _was_  brooding. What he  _wasn't_  doing could just as readily give away his emotional state as actively  _doing_ something and that simply wouldn't do.

At his trial, he had told them what a foolish punishment this was. He had laughed coldly and smiled with mocking humor because  _it was so stupid_. Taking away his speech? Did Odin truly think that would affect him so? Or, at least, that's what he needed them to think.

Lies, all of it. He had scoffed and rolled his eyes and weaved his words- while he still had them -and told his mother and once-brother  _not to worry_  in as condescending a tone as he could manage at the time. Inside, he trembled. What was he if not Loki-Wordsmith? The silver-tongued god? After all, what would Thor be if not the Lightning-Wielder, the Great Thunderer?

He wasn't certain if the All-father could read his lies- as he apparently so often did -he  _still_  didn't know and, he told himself, didn't care. The old man had done the deed and ordered Loki away from him with a flick of his hand, sent his wayward son not, as Loki had expected, to the dungeons, but to his rooms.  _That_  Loki was grateful for but of course he would never voice it. It was most likely Frigga's doing anyway.

Loki's wandering thoughts were interrupted as he walked toward the open spaces of the training grounds, his feet once again having carried him somewhere strange, and somewhere he didn't truly want to be.

 _The freedom to walk around_. And yet he suddenly felt shackled by his own body.

Raised voices, familiar and distinct from the sounds of sparring, floated toward him as he came to a low overhang where the palace met the sun-bright open air. He saw Sif and Hogun immediately, dark heads standing out amongst a sea of yellows and reds. Fandral and Volstagg were walking toward them, training weapons in hand and brows furrowed, even as a hint of confused amusement settled on their features.

"This isn't funny, Thor," spoke Sif, her voice still distant to the trickster's ears.

 _Thor?_  Somehow, the thought that Thor would be here,  _should_  be here hadn't entered his thoughts.

"It is a fun jest, I suppose," said Fandral uncertainly, stepping up to them, "although I admit the humor is lost on me."

"Humor?" said Sif, voice incredulous. "Loki was silenced only a few days ago and  _this_  is not  _funny_. He put on a brave, smirking face but we all know better."  _Damn._ Loki had been sure he'd put on his best mask; how could Lady Sif see through it so easily?

"It's true," Volstagg chimed in. "I don't think most would have seen it but  _we_  did, of course. And I...must agree with Sif, Thor. This is...distasteful." Ah. A greater insult could never be said by Volstagg the Voluminous. Just what had Thor done to earn such remonstrative words from his blindingly loyal friends? Loki was sure he'd see Ragnarok come before  _they_  would utter any word against the thunderer.

Finally, he spotted Thor as the bulk of Volstagg moved to make way for several warriors passing through. Thor was  _shrugging_ , lips pursed in a way that said,  _'I don't know what else to say...'_  as his mussed hair swung when he shook his head.

 _What in Valhalla just happened? What did Thor do?_  Loki found himself wandering forward, through the throng of bodies. He sidestepped them as gracefully as ever, although he nearly stumbled when Thor's piercing blue eyes jumped to him. He suddenly remembered that Thor's eyes had  _always_  looked like that when in full sunlight, almost  _too_  blue, and in some strange way it always made Loki feel like his elder brother could see right through him. It was a ridiculous thought, of course, but right now it felt piercingly true.

The thunder god walked toward him, an easy smile lingering. He didn't stop, though, as he continued to walk, managing a hearty and firm pat on Loki's shoulder before disappearing the way the trickster had come.

Open-mouthed, Loki stared after him for several moments before shutting his mouth with a click he hoped no one heard. Sif and the Warriors Three stared at him for a moment, as if in shock, before going their separate ways.

.

One day later Loki walked into the dining hall to a loud sigh from Odin. He immediately stepped behind a pillar, not wishing to see the All-father at the moment- or any moment; Loki had been avoiding his once-father ever since his sentence was carried out and he didn't feel like breaking that silent vow to himself just yet.

"Your mother worries for you," stated Odin, his voice strong but weary.  _Did he see me?_  Loki wondered, except Odin continued. "If that were all it would not be a surprise; Frigga is a mother, after all, she worries as all mothers do, and especially now after your brother's sentencing..." Another sigh.

A long moment passed as Loki strained to hear, his cold fingers resting against the pillar. He desperately hoped no one would wander in and see him- that would be a strange sight. He almost chuckled at the image, although he sobered when he realized the newcomer would most likely assume Loki was up to mischief and would inform Odin and...

Thor was here, then. How strange that he hadn't answered Odin. Well, the old man hadn't  _asked_  anything, yet it was still strange.

Again, Odin's voice rang out, a hint of annoyance in his words. "You are becoming remarkably like your brother." Loki almost let a laugh escape as his eyes widened. That was...the strangest thing he'd heard in quite a long time. "Why do you persist with this? If you disapprove of your brother's sentence then say so, as you always have. Why hold your tongue if you have something on your mind?"

Daring to peek from his cover, Loki spotted Thor, sans his usual red cape- no wonder he hadn't noticed him -and noted how Thor scratched his raised eyebrow and looked resignedly at his barely-touched meal.

Odin interlocked his fingers before him and shook his head. "Go, then. I had hoped for a meal with  _one_  of my sons but clearly neither of them lacks the maturity to face me directly. If you will not voice your concerns then be on your way." The old king continued with his dinner as his elder son stood up and walked toward the hidden trickster.

Loki stiffened and flattened himself again the golden pillar, certain that Thor would see...

The thunderer walked by without even a glance his way and Loki sighed with relief. Yet, the next moment he almost felt disappointed. He shook his head and exited the hall himself, his feet once again carrying him where he didn't wish to go.

.

Following close behind, Loki felt the sudden urge to call out to Thor. He had perfected this centuries ago, sneaking about unseen, but he felt naked and on display for any that passed, certain that every eye was upon him and he was powerless to stop them. Yet still, he continued forward, eyes fixed on the broad back of a blonde head he knew better than his own image in a mirror.

 _Why am I sneaking?_  he briefly wondered. He could just approach Thor, ask... No he couldn't ask, couldn't _ask_ , now could he? Perhaps he could convey it with motions? That wouldn't work either because Loki wasn't even certain what the  _question_  was. Could he ask the thunder god why he had visited Thor's door that night, yet couldn't bring himself to even knock? Surely such complex motions would convey some other question that would probably be both humorous and terribly misunderstood.

Thor's chamber door shut quietly as Loki approached, holding his breath.  _Just knock. Do it now, it doesn't_ matter _, he'll simply spout platitudes about our brotherly bond and probably force you into a hug._  So, nothing terribly new, Loki could take it. Yet,  _why bother_. Why not  _leave_?

_What in the name of Hela am I doing here-?_

His knuckles rapped against the tall door.

_Dammit._

Several seconds passed as Loki listened intently to any sounds from within, ready to bolt at any moment, as, slowly, the door creaked open. At the door's slow move, Loki nearly leaped behind...something, _anything_  he could find, but only because the idea popped in his head that there was  _somebody else_  answering the door. Perhaps a woman? No, that wasn't right, Thor was still infatuated with that mortal. But why did the door open so slowly?

Caught with eyes wide, Loki quickly schooled his expression to that of something more neutral; he wasn't sure he succeeded.

Thor stared for moment, then blinked at him. Then he smiled with pursed lips, jovial but lacking his usual brightness. A firm hand fell on Loki's shoulder as he was ushered inside, his stomach suddenly jumping into his throat because he had  _finally_  done it, knocked on Thor's door. Loki nearly rolled his eyes at himself. What, was he  _afraid_ of his once-brother? Had he truly become  _that_  pathetic? If there was anyone in the realms he had no reason to fear it was Thor. Even as easily angered as he was it was easy to  _avoid_  angering him in the first place, at least for Loki.

The thunderer closed the door behind him and walked to a pitcher with water and poured Loki a glass, all the while smiling and seeming content; clearly he was happy to see him.

 _Happy to be of service_ , Loki thought, and perhaps would have said as such if he could.

Still, the offer of water was a nice gesture and Loki realized he _was_  thirsty so he took the cup and nodded his thanks. Thor nodded in turn. He gestured to a table with three chairs as he sat down and watched Loki, expecting him to sit, apparently.

Loki sat, slowly and somewhat warily.  _This is strange._  Loki wasn't sure why it was strange, it simply  _was_.  _What is wrong here?_  He frowned at Thor with suspicious eyes, not caring that he was painting his emotions on his face.  _This isn't right, something isn't right._

Then, it hit him: Thor hadn't said a word, not a single one since he'd entered. And, now that Loki thought back, he couldn't remember Thor having said anything to Odin in the dining hall, either. Or...when he was speaking to his friends in the training yard...

What was going on here?

Loki leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at the other, trying to figure him out.  _Why aren't you speaking?_  Thor's eyebrows lifted slightly as he leaned back a little, resting his back against the chair.

For a long moment nothing happened, except Thor began tapping a single finger on the table.

Loki tilted his head at him. He lifted his hand and gestured in front of his face, trying to convey  _'speak'_  to the thunder god.

Thor frowned, bemused.

Again, and more emphatically, Loki waved about near his mouth, then loosely wrapped his fingers around his own throat, then pointed at Thor.

In the strangest response Loki could ever imagine to such inquiries, Thor smiled. A soft, seemingly  _knowing_  smile. He shook his head lightly as the smile didn't fade, then leaned forward and gave Loki a rough but good-natured shake of a shoulder as Thor stood up and walked onto his balcony.

Absolutely baffled as to why Thor wouldn't _speak_ , Loki stood up and stared after the other with wide eyes.  _What is wrong with him?_  He remembered Sif's words from yesterday and realized  _this_  was what she was talking about. And did she... Her words suddenly made sense- she had apparently thought Thor was  _mocking_  Loki by remaining silent. There was no way, she and the Warriors Three should have known better. Loki, for all his annoyance at the big lout,  _knew Thor_  and knew he would never mock Loki in such a manner.

But what was this then?

Annoyed at his lack of answers, he stormed toward Thor and pushed at his back to get his attention.  _Thor, what the Hel is this?_  he wanted so desperately to ask, but couldn't. And before he could embarrass himself, he remembered he was incapable of writing out his questions as the geas covered  _all_ forms of communication. So instead, and with some amount of frustration, he pushed at Thor's chest when he turned around, then set his hands apart with palms up in a questioning manner. When Thor tilted his head, Loki did it again, with more urgency.  _Tell me, damn you!_  Thor grimaced slightly at Loki's growing anger, although he remained silent.

Attempting to control himself, Loki quickly decided Thor was not, for whatever insane reason, going to answer him. There was only one question but  _no_  plausible answers so he decided to take a page from Thor's book and just  _act_. He grabbed Thor by the arm and attempted to pull him with him- unsuccessfully. The thunderer's face showed confusion and Loki would have growled at him were he able.  _Come on, damn you!_  Loki waved his hand toward himself to indicate the words, and Thor's eyes lit up slightly in understanding as he followed him out.

.

"He's cursed."

 _What?!_  Loki wanted to yell, but the word stuck in his throat as all the others, choking him in his bewildered frustration. It was times like this, when he  _needed_  to speak that he actually would have  _preferred_ the dungeons to this punishment. Day by day he regretted not begging Odin to send him there instead, and today, most of all, he wished for it more than anything.

Odin and Frigga, both, stood before the two princes, the king frowning furiously as the queen wore a practiced mask with a quirked eyebrow.

 _And how in all the Nine Realms did_ neither _of you notice this?!_

Thor rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around. Three sets of eyes moved to him; the thunder god was apparently a bad liar even when he hadn't said a word.

"You  _knew_ , my son?" Frigga asked.

They waited. Thor shrugged. Loki shook his head fiercely, annoyed.  _Oh no you don't. No more of that shrugging_. He looked to his mother, hoping she at least would understand him.

Odin sighed, disappointed, apparently. "What have you done," he said slowly, shaking his head. "What  _have you done_?" It was rhetorical and the king's manner made Loki nervous- enough to make him step away from Thor, afraid of what this could mean. He hadn't thought it through, really, and he suddenly remembered why doing things _Thor's way_  had rarely ever ended to his benefit- or the thunderer's. Rushing ahead, what a fool he was! But what was happening, what did this mean? Would Odin punish Loki further for whatever this was, blaming the trickster as he so often did? Or was this solely the fault of Thor, and if so, why did he allow Loki to pull him before his parents?

"Oh, child," Frigga moved to cup Thor's face with both hands as they shared a loving smile between them. "I would ask why you did such I thing, but any who know you would already know the answer." Her smile widened as she looked at Loki as she approached her youngest. "Loki." The trickster stood to attention, knowing that  _tone_. It was the tone she used when she was about to  _teach_  and Loki had never been able to resist her, not when she was feeding him something  _new_  that he could devour and learn and make all his own.

Behind her, Odin snorted. "Might as well, Frigga, there's no choice now. Although I'm terribly tempted to let this  _rest_  just so these foolish boys can learn their lesson together." With that said, the All-father walked briskly from the room, white-haired head shaking.

"My son," the All-mother began slowly, "your brother cannot speak because  _you_  cannot speak." Loki blinked at her, not caring that he probably looked like the child she remembered looking up at her by fire's light so many years past. "There is a curse on him that mirrors everything that ails you. Since there is a geas on you that prevents communication, so too does it prevent Thor from communicating." She smiled one last time before drawing away. She gave Thor a motherly look of understanding. "I know why you've done this, my dear, why you've done this  _to yourself_ , but I will not speak why only to rob your brother of the revelation." She gave a long and loving look to both her sons then walked away before Loki could even think to stop her.

His mind raced and yet felt numb, confusion muddying his thoughts.  _'Everything that ails you...'_  Loki shook his head, trying to figure it out. That meant...that meant that if Loki were injured then Thor would be injured as well. If Loki became blind, so too would Thor be blinded. If Loki stopped eating and became hungry, Thor would also...

And...if Loki were to die...

He snapped his wide-eyed gaze to the thunder god's, suddenly angry. He rushed to him, had to keep himself from striking out at the great oaf because he  _couldn't ask him!_  Couldn't say the words, couldn't ask  _'Why?!'_  Why would Thor do this? Why risk himself, his own safety? Out of nowhere, Loki gasped for breath, because all of the sudden he knew exactly  _when_  this curse had been placed: before his sentencing!

At the time Loki had thought it strange, that after Odin had permanently muted his youngest son Thor had said nothing to him, to  _any_  of them. Loki remembered because he had been expecting Thor to rush to him, to try berating him for his foolishness or to try and soothe and comfort, or perhaps to simply embrace him and say that nothing had changed and everything would  _return to normal_ , but he hadn't. He had stood there, looking awkward, then with only a single glance at Loki, he had left the throne room.

But now he knew. Now  _he knew_. It wasn't just Loki that had been punished that day, but Thor as well. But  _why?_  Loki couldn't wrap his head around it, why would he do this?

He didn't know how much time had passed, with both of them only standing there, lost in their own thoughts, but he saw the orange rays of sunlight streaming across the room and beckoning night to come. Loki stared out the open window, wondering why he couldn't recall the passage of time. He tilted his head down, absently trying to recall even though it didn't matter.

_Where has all our time gone?_

Thor shifted on his feet and walked, slowly, toward him. Barely registering the other, Loki found his face being lifted by a finger on his chin. He stared into the blue orbs and found them bright and soft, welcoming like the calmest sea on the brightest day. Thor ran his fingers once, only once, down the side of Loki's face in a calm affection, then stepped back. He didn't do anything else, he only stood there, as if waiting. And yet, Loki felt not the pressure to do something, nor to answer- because he couldn't, it wouldn't have mattered if he  _could_  speak because the words wouldn't come.

He felt...free.

There was a potion- or rather, there  _had_  been a potion -that he had created ages ago that had been in the very, very back of Loki's alchemical collection. It had been an experiment, one of many, and like most of his studies into sorcery in those days Loki had shared them with Thor. He eventually learned that the elder had no interest in such things and had stopped telling him, but he never realized that Thor  _had actually been listening_.

Loki was ever organized with his magical concoctions, even to the point that Thor teasingly called it 'a sickness' and it was clear that even  _he_  could have found Loki's very well-labelled, if numerous, potions- not labeling them was a road straight to disaster he'd learned more than once. That particular potion could have been dangerous, except that it wouldn't work on an unsuspecting victim- only a willing person could take it and make it work. Of course a second party was required, except that that person would experience no ill effect. Had Thor slipped something into Loki's food at some point? He couldn't even imagine;  _Thor..._ _planning_? It boggled the mind.

And...there was one other reason Loki had made only one vial. It was permanent.

Thor smiled at him.

Loki breathed in once, then twice, then he moved forward and embraced the other tightly. What was he doing? He didn't know- his body, of late, always did what it wanted without his permission. But perhaps it already knew, understood what was slowly dawning on him,  _why Thor had done it_. He couldn't even form the words in his mind but he  _knew_.

Resting his cheek against Thor's shoulder, Loki inhaled deeply. Thor had been willing to endure whatever punishment Odin had in store for him, even death. Perhaps it was a preventive measure? If the sentence had been execution...but no, neither the All-father nor All-mother had known anything was amiss until Loki insisted they check on him. It was insane, truly. Thor  _could have died_. He took the risk...for Loki? It didn't make sense and yet Loki didn't  _care_  that it didn't. He held to Thor and knew that his brother-  _yes, my brother_  -was willing to face a dishonorable death, death by  _magic_ , and  _for him_. It made his eyes water just thinking about it.

He pulled back and sniffled, trying not to let his tears show. Thor laughed, but in his usual warm way and Loki couldn't help but smile in return, his tears being wiped away by calloused and caring hands.

Odin would have to remove the geas on Loki if he didn't want a permanently mute Thor around, and although the Loki of the past would have thought the thunderer's silence a boon, the Loki of now knew how  _unnatural_  that was. Thor's very presence didn't feel right, and as such every room he entered felt off as well. Rays of sunlight shouldn't be marred by shadows and silence.

Walking together, the two brothers went to find their parents, both knowing their destination even without speech. Neither, after all,  _liked_  the silence. It simply wouldn't do.

**Author's Note:**

> So ya, Thor here is going to some kinda extreme. Fluffies are fun. (Because sometimes angst gives these two a day off.)
> 
>  _Random A/N that you can ignore (this is becoming a habit)_ : I just thought about it, but Thor is stuck with feeling everything Loki will feel forever (physically, at least). I'm not sure if I find that sweet or creepy or awesome or sad or what. My bromantic fangirl feels likes it, my normal human side feels sorry for Thor. _You know why._ Don't make me explain. Haha. Oh also, the more I think about this, the more this sounds like one of the worst punishments Asgard could've come up with for Loki- can't speak, can't _write. Ever._ Just think about it from Loki's perspective.


End file.
